Mekan of Omega
"Mekan has two prosthetic legs and an arm. This should tell you everything you need to know about Mekan's life decisions!" - Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii). The batarian Mekan, who goes by no second name and styles himself "of Omega" (since he spent his most formative years on the station) is a regular poster on Cerberus Daily News. Originally Mekan worked in computing, as well as contributing his blog "Prophet", which discussed technological upgrades, various aspects of the black market and underworld, Confederacy and Terminus politics, and the intricacies of survival on the criminal fringe. He has since become a mercenary, and an unabashed adrenaline junkie. Mekan has extensive cybernetic parts, having lost both his legs (to a brutal prisoner of war camp on Erszbat) and an arm, replacing them with mechanical prosthetics. History Mekan's parents were slave-caste batarians who escaped the Hegemony, traveling to Omega. His parents both died shortly before he became an adult; his father from a shooting in a back-alley near one of Omega’s docks, and his mother several years later from disease. Left on his own, he moved to another part of the station and began working out of a small, cramped apartment. He remained there for several years. Eventually, Mekan happened upon Cerberus Daily News, and this led to his involvement in a number of shadier activities, including elimination of the Terminus warlord and slaver Caldus Discori, a Special Tasks Group operation to eliminate the mind-controlling fungal creature known as QOROQ, and limited involvement in the Reaper War, during a home-grown weapons development program, Project Farmhand. Following the War and the reconstruction of the relay network in its aftermath, Mekan began trying to contribute to batarian reconstruction. The fall of the Hegemony was something Mekan saw as an opportunity to help batarian society advance and re-integrate with the wider galactic community. To this end, he moved to the world of Erszbat and began working as a freelance programmer, often falling in line with the local anti-slavery politicians and their constituencies. Taking it upon himself to investigate the possibility of the existence of the so-called Deep State, Mekan saw fit to illegally and secretively look into a number of politicians’ backgrounds and the underlying agendas they may have. When a minor brushfire civil war struck the politically-unimportant region on Erszbat where he was living, he was mistaken for a minuteman and wound up in a POW camp (from which he was rescued by CDN contacts) What followed was a series of successful, if reckless, deployments to conflict zones across the Terminus and Attican Traverse. The most notable of these was his participation in, and partial responsibility for, the Systems Alliance-Vies War of 2190. He also took work as chief of security for the Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt, which caused him headaches like nothing else could. Relationships Mekan has established a small outfit primarily consisting of himself, Dasellix Axelius and David Washburne, along with assorted hangers-on (mostly a circle of fellow CDN members whose concerns often overlap, e.g. Kenlin Tola, Joset Phraag, Tayunji Ruush'ek, Baram Har-Rok). He has a complicated, strained relationship with members of the Systems Alliance armed forces (especially Mikael Dano and Nat (Natalie King)), and his recent boss Jorgal Dwick, as well as a rather vicious rivalry with both Chez Chezlin and Terrorbyte. He gets on (surprisingly?) well with Emon Spiza. Prophet Blog Prophet Episodes Featuring: * The Small-Timer's Survival Guide * Loot VS Salvage (note in particular some objections from "mom" and "dad" (Helena Mathioudakis and Baram Har-Rok, respectively). Note also Dass, Wash and Kenlin getting very invested in pizza, paid for by Mekan's credit and, in a sense, Dass' drug habit. Merc Philosophy From The Big Book of Rules Merc Slang and Turns of Phrase Other Threads Searching For Specialists: Leading into... Scorched Earth I'm back: Mekan describes his adventure on Ashki. Also, he missed some big developments. I Need Some Input On Weapons Mods Two Cyberblinks Walk Into A Warehouse: Mekan meets with Baram Har-Rok. Triad: In The Element: Making plans with Wash, Dass, Baram and Chez Chezlin. Watchful Eyes and Honoured Hearts: As part of his new job, Mekan attends the Nos Astra Police Department Fundraising Gala, and reconnects with Baram. Stalkers: Mekan and others get entangled in the agenda of The Ghul. Anathema Incident Anathema: A thorny problem involving Titan Corporation brings a fair few CDN regulars together on Illium. The outcome, while definitely nowhere near as bad as it could have been, will haunt Mekan for a while. Aftermath of Anathema: Lessan and others bring recriminations to bear on Mekan following the Anathema debacle. The Kid Is Fine: Since the mission resulted in a child with a slit throat, there's a fair amount of ill-feeling. Hammer Strikes Iron: As Tetsu Fujimoto recovers in hospital from the Anathema affair, Mekan decides to recover his property. Little Talks: Lessan visits Mekan. Caleston Rift Down to Business: Also known as "CDN starts a war". I Hate You All: CDN prepares itself for the fallout. Much recrimination is involved. The Blame Passes Around: Mekan and Dano point fingers. Please Donate: A contrite Liria T'Remi wants to raise money for Nat to have a cloned replacement arm - but should she bother, since Nat (a trolling Jil'korah gleefully insists) is going to die in a war now, and it's all Mekan's fault! Where Is Mekan?: Lying low, it seems. Consultation with the Devil: Mekan makes plans. Back in Black: Mekan and crew head back to the Caleston Rift. Violence of Action: Mekan and co in the thick of it. Category:Batarians Category:Characters